A simple white winter
by freedompaws
Summary: This story is about how the TMI gang go to the snowy mountains and how Jace keeps his feelings from Clary. Little bit of Side couples. (Sizzy and Malec) Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Magnus was singing with Izzy the tune of fool for you by kilter while cooking breakfast. It pissed me off. It was only 7am. Magnus And Izzy we're forcing me to come to a trip with them to a village. They promise I would love it since it was full of snow. In all honesty I was a sucker for snow.

I heard the doorbell ring and the entire house erupted in voices. I closed my eyes.

Then I heard my name being called.

Damn.

I got out of bed and played princess by fletcher as I got ready. I put on some coconut chapstick while throwing on a oversized hoodie and putting my hair in a messy ponytail. I slipped downstairs and everyone was smiling and were talking. I ignored them and went to warm myself a toast.

"Damn red someone looks good." Jace whistled while winking at me. I flipped him off.

"Jace don't flirt with my sister it's weird." Jon stared him down. Jace just smirked and took a bite of his apple.

*ping*

The toast is ready. I take out the toast out and slice up a avocado and placing it on my toast. I take my toast and a slip back upstairs without anybody noticing.

I was drawing so I didn't notice when Jace knocked in my wall while leaning against the door frame of my room. I looked up and quickly shut my drawing book. He was wearing his usual smirk.

"Are you ready red?"

"Are you?"

"Oh yeah! I even requested we share a single bed bedroom." Jace smirk grew. I let out a unattractive snort which caused Jace to let out a laugh. I got up from my bed and took out a black book bag and placed my sketchbook inside as well as 2 books just so I could escape reality. Actually 3 just in case... Jace was watching me as I paced through my room to find my supplies.

"Slow down red." Jace breathed.

"Jace... I just...-" I was on my tippy toes as I was trying to reach a book on my top shelf. I let out a squeak as Jaces arms wrapped around my body when he was trying to get me down. He succeeded and grabbed the book with only stretching his arm. I shot him a glare.

"You standing on a chair like that gives me anxiety." I rolled my eyes.

"You can go you know I just need to pack up my car things." I scuffed.

"Oh please continue I love observing you if you know what I mean." Jace winked. I threw a pencil at him. He sat on my bed.

"Guys we are leaving!" Izzy said in a singsong voice through the house. I was going to grab my bag but Jace grabbed it for me and was off. I shrugged and put my earbuds in as I listened to some music.

I went into the first car and sure enough Jace hopped in right beside me. Magnus And Jon sat in the front. In the second car Jordan, Alec, Izzy, and Maia were sitting.

"Road trip!" Magnus smiled. Everyone on this trip is spending it with their special someone except Jace and I but let's be honest Jace probably his a girlfriend somewhere. I'm lonely. I Let my body fall against Jaces.

"Red, sleep." Jace purred into my ear. I let my eyes flutter close. Jace lowered my body so I was resting my head on his lap. I felt Jaces fingers twirl my hair but I quickly fell asleep.

-time jump-

I was being shaken softly. Jace was hovering twizzlers over my face and I gladly took them. Jon and Jace both had bags full of candy which me and Magnus gagged in reflex.

"Oh please you guys know you want this goodness maybe not now but later." Jon teased. I leaned against Jace as I cracked open a new book.

"Red you are such a nerd." Jace playfully nudged me and I was way to into my book to notice.

-time jump-

"OH MY GUYS WE ARE HERE!" Magnus threw his hands up in the air. I gathered my stuff and stepped outside and the snow instantly hit me. I instantly started to shiver. Jace was quick to my side and wrapped a jacket around me. "I got you red." He purred once again and went to grab suitcases.

I placed my book and bag at the door. I started walking out into the woods. The moon and stars were so bright that I could see where I was going. Everything hear was so quiet and calm. Everyone probably won't notice that I'm gone... so I keep going.

I went further and further just letting the sound of wind keep me company. I patted my pockets for my phone but I realized it was in my bags.

I'm literally a idiot.

I try and focus on where I stepped. I followed my tracks. It was getting harder as the night was becoming old.

"Dammit you gave Jon a heart attack." I heard a voice. My reflex was to slap it.

"Shit Clary!" The voice belonged to... MAGNUS?!

"Oh my god Magnus you gave me a heart attack!" I said.

"What happened we had eyes on you and next thing we knew poof you were gone."

"Exploring?"

"Oh really?" Even if it was dark I could sense Magnus was giving me the look.

"Mags, just take me back."

"Fine Clary let's lie to your brother and say you were exploring."

"Perfect." So Magnus started our journey back to the cabin.

-Jaces POV-

I like Clary.

Obviously she doesn't know.

It scared me that she wondered off without anyone noticing. When Clary was asleep I asked Magnus if we could share a room. Jon could care less all he cares about is that we don't hook up.

I'm sure Clary is not a one night stand type of girl and even if she was I would always want more.

I was sitting in the room Magnus told me to stay in. Clary was in the shower and then I heard the lock click.

-time jump-

I was taking a hot shower. No one questioned me when I got back. Shocker.

Everyone agreed on ice skating tomorrow but I'm staying behind. I was in a towel when I stepped out of the bathroom and something felt off.

"Damn red!"

Damnit Jace.

"Leave me be." I hiss.

"I really can't if we share a room." I almost dropped my towel.

"WHAT?!" I cleared my throat. "I thought you were kidding when you said you asked."

"I was kidding but all the couples wanted to be together so they shoved me and you in a room." Jace laid back on the bed.

"Okay Jace close your eyes."

"Why?" He sighed.

"Just do it!" So he did. I dropped my towel and pulled my pants, underwear, and bra then I turned to see Jace smirking at me. My face became really red. I covered my chest with my hands.

"Killer." Jace purred. It made me shiver. His voice reminds me of silk. "It does suck we have to go to bed." Jace purred again.

"So do I sleep on the chair?" I question. Jace rolls his eyes and lays on the bed pulling the blanket over himself. "I take that as a ye-"

"Come on Clary stop being scared and lay down." Jace stared at me. Maybe it was for the lack of clothing... I shrugged and abandoned my shirt while slipping under the covers right next to him. Jace pulled off his shirt.

"Wow you guys get along well. I won't tell Jon." Magnus said in a silky/mock tone.

"No! That's not-." I started but Jace slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Magnus, we are going to bed you imbecile! You are the one who forced us in this room." Jace slurred.

"Alright alright no need for such language." Magnus winked, left, and closed the door.

I was shaking from lack of heat.

I guess Jace noticed because he grabbed his shirt from the ground and gave it to me and I quickly placed it over my head.

It smelt like him... now that's creepy.

Jace pulled my tiny body against his.

Believe me when I say tiny. I am 5'2 and Jace is 6'1.

Anyway he pulled my tiny body to his and I instantly wrapped my arms around his torso for warmth.

"Can I ask you a stupid question?" Jace said out of the blue.

"Shoot." I replied.

"Do you ever see yourself with a guy like me." That's odd coming from Jace.

"Umm... well..."

"No?" There was a undertone Of hurt in his voice.

"I never said that." I quickly add.

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean I don't like many people especially cocky girl magnets but you Jonathan herondale, have a special place in my heart." I looked up at him. I could see the faint outline of his cat like grin.

"I like you Clarissa."

"I like you too Jace." Jace was softly caressing my cheek until I fell back asleep.

-Jaces POV-

Clary didn't know.

I cared so much for her.

I don't like her as a friend. I begged Magnus not to tell her that I asked to be in the same room. Clary would probably be freaked out or annoyed. I watched as her chest went up and down evenly and softly. She looked beautiful when she was asleep. She is always beautiful but she looks I guess younger. I could easily get used to this.

Being with her every night...

 _ **I know, I know I should be focusing on my other stories but I just thought of this is class so I wrote it down and it turned out well so im posting it. I promise I will update my other stories very soon. goodnight or goodmotning my lovelies.**_


	2. Chapter 2

-clarys POV-

I woke up in Jaces embrace. I quietly slipped out. I grabbed my sketchbook and sat on the little bench in our room. Jace looked... good when he slept. He had a baby face and he looked at peace. I did the only logical thing for me. It started as a brief doodle but then I started added details.

"CLARY! JACE! GET YOUR ASSES IN THE KITCHEN BREAKFAST IS READY!" Jordan and Maia screamed at the top of their lungs. Jace practically jumped out of bed so I slammed my book shut.

He was squinting until he focused his attention to me. He started again with his cocky grin. My cheeks flushed a horrid crimson.

"Oh stop staring Maia will rip our heads if we don't come out." I spat and he just laughed strolling casually out the room not taking his eyes of me.

"Coming red?" He purred.

Damn him and his silky voice.

I hopped of the bench and followed behind Jace. The floor was really cold since I was barefoot. When we entered the room everyone stared and Alec dropped the toast that he was going to eat. Jon looked like he was going to blow his top off. It clicked. Jace and I quickly exchanged glances and quickly we said "We did not hook up!" Jon looked calmer.

"Anyway we called you guys earlier then usual then intended because Jordan and I have to leave." Maia said after clearing her throat awkwardly.

"Why?" I sat down by her.

"I have to go to my family and I dragged Jordan here so it would only be logical if... you know." I pulled her into a hug.

"You guys can go on if the family is over earlier then usual then come back to us." Maia and Jorden smiled and left out the door. Then a awkward breakfast emerged.

"Um Clary why are you in Jaces shirt?" Jon asked with his brows furrowed.

"I was cold." I replied simply.

"So that's why you guys were sharing so much body heat last night." Magnus winked. Jace choked on his pancake and I dropped my toast.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Jon growled.

"OoOooHhh drama." Magnus whispered to Alec and Izzy.

"Babe you absolutely suck." Alec sighed and kissed his troublemaker of a boyfriend.

"We slept together- that came out wrong... I meant to say that we laid together on the bed- oh god this is not how I was planning on it to go out-" my entire face was probably as bright as a tomato because Izzy and Magnus was trying their hardest not to laugh out loud while Alec was shaking his head.

"What red here meant to say we Umm shared a bed and she laid her head on my chest- oh um not um- she um- we um." Jace stuttered awkwardly while glaring at Magnus.

"Oh Jonny no need to worry I was only kidding." Magnus intervened. Jon shrugged as he continued eating his toast. Jace sighed and I leaned against him letting my eyes flutter. I felt Jaces head rest atop of mine. When I opened my eyes everyone stared again. I don't know what the hell possessed Jace to wrap his arm around my waist and glared possessively at everyone.

"YOU LIARS." Jon spat.

"NO N-" Jace once again put his hand over my mouth.

"We don't need questions. Let's go Clary!" Just like that Jace dragged me back to my room.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I yelled at him. I wanted to honestly wack him. Jace pulled me on the bed with him. I ended up awkwardly straddling him. Jace held my wrists so I couldn't leave. I kept a straight face.

"I wanted to mess with them." Jace had a growing smirk on his face. I lowered my head and rolled off of him with a smile of my own.

-time jump-

Everyone had planned to walk to the towns square to go ice skating but the snow outside was getting worse. With my tiny stature a lot of problems come, one of them being I am constantly cold. Everyone was lounging around in sweaters and jeans while I was buried under several comforters. Jace has gone out with Jon to get some supplies just in case the snow gets worse.

Izzy was painting her nails while Alec and Magnus were in their room laying on the bed just enjoying each other's presence. I was doing a mix of reading and adding details to the drawing of Jace from this morning. Then all of a sudden the lights go out. I become really scared all of a sudden because Jon and Jace still weren't back.

"CLARY! IZZY! COME TO OUR ROOM NOW." Alec yelled trying to take charge. I ran into several things before finding his door. Their room was filled with lit candles.

"Clary you are freezing!" Magnus scolded when he touched me.

"Izzy pass that blanket now." Magnus ordered and Izzy listened. They wrapped me in a little burrito form. I laid down in Magnus's lap while Alec was trying to switch on the light.

Then the door opened. "Guys! It's hell out there." The voice belonged to Jon. I ran out of the room and wrapped my body around him.

"I was so scared." I whispered into his chest. "I know baby sis." Jon rubbed my back.

"I know where there may be back up power." Jon let go of me. "Jace, light some candles, keep Clary warm She is freezing and her head is hot keep an eye on her."

Jace pulled me into the room and I laid down. I was shivering. Jace shrugged his jacket and put it atop of me and wrapped the blanket around me. "Jace I'm fine. Go help my brother and Alec."

"I got orders to take of you or you might get sick missy." Jace said in a matter of fact tone.

"Jace I-." The wind pounded and I yelped and jumped right next to Jace hiding my face in his chest.

"Are you scared?" Jace asked. I didn't want to nod. "It's fine I got you. Relax." He placed a hand behind my head. He laid down so I was curled up by his side clinging onto him with dear life.

"Jace I'm scared." I was shivering by his side.

"I got you Clary. I'm not leaving." Jace whispered into my hair.

That was the first time he ever called me Clary.

-Jaces POV-

For the first time in awhile she was vulnerable around me.

I loved being the won who kept her safe.

 _ **No words really. Just really fluffy as well as I took out Jorden and Maia because they really were not going to help with the storyline. Thank you guys for reviewing when the story is just starting it means alot. Moving on I wish everyone a goodnight or good morning my lovelies. xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

-Clary's POV-

I woke up by Jace again. He was sleeping without covers because I was wrapped in blankets. I felt bad so I pulled the blanket off me and laid it on him. I slipped out of his grasp and sat back down on the bench. I opened my sketchbook and started to continue drawing his angelic body.

I put in my ear buds and blast cry wolf by Luna Shadows. I hum softly to the tune. My pencil glides across the paper. I barely could hear the sounds of footsteps behind me. I yelped in fear when I felt hands by my side and I slammed my books closed. Jace was looking at me with a funny face and I just shrugged and got up to go change.

Jace followed me all the way to the bathroom like he was some lost puppy.

"What were you drawing."

"Nothing."

"Please."

"No."

"With a cherry on top."

"Uh... no."

Jace let out a pout on his lips.

"I'll go see for myself." Jace scuffed and started to speed walk to our room. I spit my toothpaste out and rinse so hard and fast and bolt towards him. He already is in our room by the time I hop onto his back.

I guess it took him by surprise because we collapsed on the bed together. He burst out laughing deeply while I let out a fit of giggles. Jace wraps his arms around my torso and pulls me next to him. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering greatly. My face turned a horrible crimson and Jace buried his face in the croak of my neck.

"I obviously won't be seeing that book in awhile will I red?" Jace smiled happily.

"Oh please." I scuffed.

"Come on it can't be that bad?" Jace had his signature lopsided smirk. I just shake my head in response.

"How are you feeling? You were pretty scared last night."

"I wasn't scared." I rolled my eyes.

"I bluntly remember you running to my side and holding onto me and saying yourself you were scared." Jace said in a matter of fact tone. I just shake my head. Jace gave me a look.

"Fine I'm scared of loud sounds!" I protest in defeat.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of I could be your knight in shining armor any day." He nudged my shoulder. I sigh and rest my head on his chest as he starts telling me a story.

"When I was little my mother told me a story."

"Mmhmm." I let my eyes flutter close.

"There was a world of warlocks, vampires, faeries, demons, and nephilim."

"Was it a pretty world?" I mumble.

"In a way, the faerie realms were always beautiful, Vampires lived in a classic hotel, demons came mostly from eden, and the nephilim lived everywhere. The nephilims fought demons and evil forces while the average person was living a normal life not know what this world was." I didn't get to hear the end because I was sound asleep.

-Jaces POV-

There was no waking Clary. I couldn't move though because Clary was laying on my body but I was super curious what she was trying to hide. The book was on the floor and I was able to reach it.

Would Clary be mad?

Obviously.

I opened the book and I saw a drawing of me sleeping. My heart warmed at the site. I turned around to see Clary soundly asleep. Her soft curls wrapped around her face like a shield. I placed the book back on the floor. Clary's body moved closer to mine as I shifted. Her head was nuzzled further into my chest. She's adorable.

I closed my eyes and let myself fall back asleep.

-time jump-

I was sound asleep and I felt that Clary was gone. I bolted upright and I saw her zipping up her coat. "Where do you think you are going missy." I said in a matter of fact tone to Clary who smiled and looked over at me.

"Well mister I'm going to try and get coffee for everyone but I guess someone now knows my plans." Her reckless grin stretched.

"I'm coming with you missy." I groan while getting up. Clary was quick to jump onto my lap.

"No, you are going to rest while I do something nice for once." Her finger was pressed into my chest.

"You are too cute red but that doesn't make me what to change the fact that I'm coming with you so you and your tiny personality won't be eaten by wolves." I protest.

"But-."

"I'm older, taller, and more masculine do I need to go on?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Older by a month!" Clary protested now looking flustered.

"Still older." I smirk as Clary shakes her head.

"Fine you win." She mumbles and rolls off my lap. She had a smile on here face nonetheless. I got ready quickly and bundled up and headed out the door with Clary.

The snow wasn't as bad as last night but it was still snowing pretty hard. We didn't say anything while walking because Clary was most of the time jogging to be close to me. She would mumble things along the lines of "Damn you and your long legs."

Everything was peaceful then I felt something hit me in the back. I turned around to see Clary with a mischievous smile playing on her lips. She had a snowball in her hand.

"You dug this grace yourself red." I growl huskily at her. I pick up a snowball and throw it at her and she quickly runs past me and I miss. She threw her snowball at me and I started to run after her as well.

She slipped and fell into a pile of snow. She yelped as I threw snowballs at her.

I fell back into the snow with her and she had a huge smile on her lips. Before I could say anything she was up and throwing snowballs. I've never took her for a mischievous type but I guess you learn new things everyday.

We were both covered in snow but the time we enter the coffee shop. Clary pulled her hair out of her ponytail and let the curls fall against her side. She had flakes of snow in her hair and her cheeks were bright pink.

"Jace you have almost a full snowball in your hair." Clary scuffed. She stood on her tippy toes and brushed the snow out of my hair and ran her finger through my hair.

"Next!" The barista yelled and clary walked up with her usual sweetheart smile.

"Can I have two regular coffees, two French vanilla lattes, one regular coffee with sugar, and lastly for the gentleman beside me he wants a regular coffee a little sugar while a lot of milk and cinnamon on the bottom. Make everything burning hot we have a long walk." Clary said off the top of her head. She didn't even order for herself.

We walked to the couch in the corner of the shop and sat down.

"You don't want anything?" I asked her.

"Nope. I'm going to make some tea myself when we get to the cabin."

"How did you know my order?"

"I pay attention to details I guess." Clary just shrugged. I smiled and laid back on the couch.

When we got back to the cabin everyone was up eating breakfast and we managed to get back home with the coffees in tact. Everyone went back to doing their thing and later in the day we all planned to sit down and watch a movie since Ice skating won't be open until the snow dies down.

Clary was curled up in a ball on the couch in front of the fire place reading a book.

It was currently 5:46.

"Hello clary." I whispered softly into her ear while I slid next to her. Clary moved into my lap without taking her eyes off the page. I rested my chin on her head.

"How are you so perfect." She mumbled more so too herself then me. Soon she looked up. Her glossy green eyes were wide.

"I think the same about you." I purred softly. She just shrugged.

"Movie Time!" Magnus yelled when entering the room.

Way to ruin the mood...

"Oh my god if you two dated you would be the cutest little thing." Isabelle squealed.

"Jace doesn't date my friend." Alec said to isabelle.

"We are not friends we are related." Isabelle scuffed.

"It's a- you know what Yes Isabelle we are related not friends." Alec sighed. Jonathan was laughing in the corner.

"OMG MY BOYFRIEND TEXTED AND SAID HES COMING UP TO THE CABIN!" Isabelle yelled at the top of her lungs.

"So you mean Simon?" Clary and Jon said at the same time.

"Clary He is your best friend after me-." Isabelle started.

"And me!" Magnus said sipping his cosmo.

"And Magnus, aren't you excited?" Isabelle continued.

"I am! Just right now I'm tired." Clary sighed. She just looked at me with wide eyes.

"Okay okay lets start this movie!" Jon protested.

It hit me.

"I could date if I want to!" I protested.

"That's new coming from you." Said Jon and Alec at the same time. They fist bumped.

"People change you never know." Clary spoke up.

"Wise words from the beauty." Magnus said. The entire room erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Now let's watch this movie." Alec said.

"Babe sit with me!" Magnus whined with his hands wide open.

"Coming needy baby." Alec smiled.

"God this is a good day." Clary breathed into my chest.

And I couldn't agree more.

 _Not much to say... Been sick so that sucks thats why I havent been writing much. anywho that is the fluffiness that will drive you for the next few days. Goodnight or goodmorning my lovelies. xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

-Clary's POV-

I apparently fell asleep during the movie because I woke up when Jace was carrying me in his arms. I moaned something and Jace looked down.

"Hey beautiful." Jace said and I just shook my head.

"No?" He asked.

"Yes." I moaned.

"Yes?"

"No." I opened my eyes slightly.

"Clary when you are sleepy you have drunk eyes. I think you win for the cutest drunk eyes." I just shook my head.

"When you, Clary, my friend, are sleep drunk you are impossible to communicate with." I moaned.

"I'll take moans as yes and moving your head as a no." I moan again. It's like my body is a freaking robot. I probably look like a retarded drunk... It also probably sounds like a orgy...

He lays us both down and I brought my knees to my chest. "Clary you should go to bed." I nod and doze. Jace laughed and snakes his arm around my waist protectively.

-The following morning- (3rd person narrative)

The entire gang was awaken by the squeals of Isabelle Lightwood. Apparently, as the gang found out, Simon came earlier then expected leaving Isabelle to jump up and down and squeal when she opened the door.

"Okay who died?" Jace groaned while Clary was following in his footsteps trying to be at the same pace.

"Isabelle what did you kill?" Alec sighed.

"What makes you guys think I killed someone?" Isabelle whipped her head around.

"You never are so happy." Jon said groaning while fixing his shirt.

"Really! What makes you think I want to kill something?!" Izzy repeated.

"Food, you ruined food." Jon said blandly.

"You ruined coffee, how the fuck do you ruin coffee." It was Clary's turn to groan.

"I don't know?!" Izzy screeched. "All I know is that Simon is at our door!" Izzy said pulling poor Simon in by his ear.

"Ow, Ow, Ow." Simon silently pouted.

"Let's Go Babe." Izzy said dragging Simon all the way to her room.

"Jace?" Clary looked up at him with her usual wide eyes.

"If you look at me with those eyes I basically become your slave." Jace smiled. Oh how much Jace loved when Clary looked at him with those eyes.

"Caaaan I have a piggy back ride back to our room and most likely to our bed." Clary said in a sing song voice.

"Of course m'lady." Jace crouched in front of Clary.

"YOU TWO SHARE A ROOM?!" Came Simons geeky voice from Izzy's room. "CLARY HOW DARE YOU SHARE A ROOM MORE SO A BED WITH THAT CUNNING BASTARD OH AND DON'T GET ME STARTED WITH THE FACT THAT THE MAN IS FILLED WITH BULLSH-" with that beautiful message said out loud, the door to the love birds room slammed close and Jace was already at the room lowering Clary onto the bed.

"You look beautiful this morning." Jace smiled down at the unbelievably beautiful girl in front of him. He truly and firmly believed that the Simon kid missed out hardcore. Even though Isabelle was great and all in her own special ways.

While Clary was laying on the bed thinking about how Jace even bothers with saying she looks decent because she obviously looks like a lost puppy.

"So sweet are you mister?" Clary sighed while turning to her side to face Jace who was now by her side.

"Buuut I think you would look better with losing the shirt." Jace said to Clary so she wouldn't think that he lost his confidence.

"And that was smooth as fuck." Clary said, not afraid of what anyone said about her language.

"Good. I plan on being quote on quote "smooth as fuck" when I plan on taking you out to pick out a Christmas tree then coffee out in the town square." Jace said sweetly while pulling Clary into his arms.

"I accept your smooth as fuck offer." Clary said while the joy of Christmas on the back of her mind. She knew Jace would love his gift.

"Well my smooth as fuck offer could start right now?" Jace threw the thought at Clary.

"Oh. Oh. OH!" Clary pushed off him and pulled her shirt off quickly.

"Actually we could stay in for a little bit more if you stay looking just like that." Jace reasoned suggestively, undressing her further with his desperate eyes.

"Deal." Clary flopped back onto the bed and laid down against Jace. She would never and I mean NEVER admit to the fact that she lived for and adored Jaces flirtatious ways. They stayed like that for a few more minutes...

While in Magnus's and Alec's room they were soundly unconscious on top of each other with their hands holding tightly as they slept.

Izzy and Simon were unpacking while singing unevenly to the tune of sweet Caroline.

Jon was being Jon. He was miserably eating toast sick of all the love and tension in the house.

Back to Clary and Jace they were up and at it at this point. They were outside and in the car.

-After picking up the tree-

The two desperate love birds decided to go to the local coffee shop and order two coffees. The two found a simple bench out in the towns heart. No one was out because it was still pretty cold. The two sat silently sipping their coffees and clary was the first to break the comforting silence.

"Jace?"

"Yup?"

"Do you like me?" Clary sighs.

"Yeah obviously." Jace smiled. Clary thought he didn't understand the question but didn't bother to correct him.

Jace understood the question but lied not to freak poor Clary out.

"Do you like me?" Jace asked back.

"Yeah I do." Clary said sadly.

"By the way I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me? It could be later tonight or we could just ignore that this ever happened." Jace said nervously. Clary was so shocked she spit all her coffee out. Jace stared with wide eyes.

"OMG! ye-." Clary cleared her throat and tried again. "Yes I would love to go on that date with you Jace." Jace grabbed Clary's tiny hand and pulled her into the car and they were on their merry little way home.

 _ **OMG I UPLOADED YAY! This chapter was mainly just me trying to use a different format or writing. Tell me how you guys like the third person theme. Before I forget MERRY FREAKING CHRISTMAS if you dont celebrate,HAPPY HOLIDAYS! xoxo. goodnight or good morning my lovelies**_


	5. Chapter 5

Jace and Clary started to set up the Christmas tree not too long ago.

The gang were doing random things to pass the time. Magnus was happily making egg nog for everyone which Alec responds in rebellion by making hot cocoa. Isabelle has forced Simon to help pick out a Christmas dress because as Clary and Jace found out there was a town party and all residents were invited.

Clary and Jace decided to use this as a way to have a prep date before a real date. Jace promised that he and Clary were going to go out and shop for a suit and dress together.

Jonathan was still miserably eating some more comfort food while contemplating at the lack of love in his life.

"Buh hum bug." Jon groaned while taking a bit of Magnus fresh eggnog.

"Stop being a grinch." Izzy stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's Scrooge's line Iz." Clary corrected happily. Izzy just responded in a playful scowl.

"Jace would you mind giving me a little lift?" Clary asked while on the tip of her toes holding the angel.

"Sure." Jace replied while placing both his hands on her hips pulling her up.

"Red you are too light." Jace joked and clary just stuck her tongue out.

"Okay do I just made reservations for ice skating in a hour so we could have fun before the party." Magnus cheered.

"I don't know how to skate." Clary sheepishly admitted.

"Don't worry red you could hold me hand while we drift oh so gracefully." Jace suggested.

"Oh shut up. Anyway Simon are you sure you are cool with the whole Christmas thing even though you're Jewish?" Clary looked over at Simon.

"Yeah yeah it's cool. Plus I've watched you celebrate since we met what changes this year?" Simon said taking a sip of the rebellious hot cocoa.

"If you say so."

-time jump-

The crew were enjoying each other's company and the time has come to skate and as for Clary...

"IM GOING TO DIE!" Clary yelped when she stepped onto the ice.

"Oh relax you are so dramatic. See me and Simon are gliding." Isabelle bragged while holding Simons hand. With that then and most of the crew left to skate.

"I'm sitting out." Clary put her hands up in defeat.

"You are not going anywhere under my watch red." Jace snickered while taking her hand and gliding her into the middle.

"Jace I swear to god please stop I'll never be so annoying- I-I-I'm begging."

Oh poor Clary. She is just too desperate,

"Aww that's a shame I love when you bother me. It's the highlight of my day. So I'm guessing a way to keep that is to keep you out on the ice." Jace smirked.

"F-fine j-j-just don't let go of me." She said and Jace couldn't help but notice she was way to adorable when she was scared.

"Never." Jace started to glide poor Clary onto the ice with a so called safe grip.

-Clary's POV-

I'm going to die and Jace is going to witness it. How did I let these evil creatures talk me into in doing this.

Wait am I moving?

Oh shit. My legs are moving. How are they doing this sorcery?! I command you to stop! Stop! You are going to die.

"How are you doing there red?" Jace asked with a tone of soothing in his voice.

Come on just tell him!

"I'm fine."

Liar.

"See red you are doing it!" Jace called out.

OUT?! WAS I ALONE. SO MUCH FOR NOT LETTING GO. HOW THE HELL DO YOU STOP?!

Next thing I knew my face collided with the wall.

Told you so.

"Shit red are you okay?" Jace quickly skate up to me.

"You my friend are a liar and if I could stand right now I would strangle your ass." I said staring into his piercing eyes.

"Come on now, you proved a point let's go to the cafe and get coffee while the other skate?"

"Fine. But help me." I put my hands up as a way to tell him to... take me away into a beautiful place.

"I know I'm flawless but Stop fantasizing about me we need to go." I snort which makes Jace lose balance from being startled which causing him to fall on his ass.

Proved him right.

We burst out into a fit of laughter and we glide back to the entrance. I take my rental skates off and pass them to the person out front. Jace walks by and places his elbows on my head like a table.

"Aww you are so cute!"

"Shut up Jace of that pretty face of yours will earn a scar." I growl. I guess he didn't hear because he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me.

"I swear Jonathan I will strangle you." I was way to close to losing my entire temper.

"Aww your adorable when you mad."

LET ME HAVE AT THIS PIECE OF FINE SPECIMEN!

Wait what? *sigh*

"Get your damn skates off and let's go."

"Alright ma'am." He placed me down and gave in his skates.

With that we walked into the cafe out on our left.

"Are you excited for the party tonight?" Jace asked while coming back with two coffees and two chocolate croissants.

"Jace, I have to dress up and with Izzy in the house I might as well be prepared to wear a corset and a mini skirt.

"I would not be opposed."

"I will slap you and your egotistical perverted attitude."

"Someone is being a little violent. You were in a good mood earlier."

"Jace- I always threaten you even if I don't always voice them. I do."

"Should I be honored?" Jace asked sipping coffee loudly. He had a bit of chocolate on his tongue so I took a napkin and wiped it away.

"Wha-"

"You had chocolate on your nose."

"Aww aren't you being cute again." He teased.

"Shut up."

"We have about another hour till everyone gets off the ice do you wanna shop around the area for tonight." Jace asked while looking out the window.

"Sure, Izzy will kill me but sure." And with that said we both linked arms and softly moved into a few different shops.

-it has been a good 25 minutes of them going through stores-

"Clary does this suit work?" Jace asked while stepping out of the room.

Jace was a damn fine specimen on his own but when he has a suit I swear, why he has any interest in me is honesty shocking.

"You look like a sexy and beautiful specimen." I didn't mean to say that ether and my entire face turned red.

Jace walked over to me and placed his finger under my chin and turned my face to his. "Please repeat that but louder." The butterflies in my stomach grew.

"You look sexy." I said a little louder.

"What was that?"

"You look like a sexy god who was kissed by the angels! Happy?!" My entire was was a deep crimson.

"Never been more."

"Don't let that get to your head alright?"

"You called me seeexy!" I swear he sounded like a toddler.

"Shut up."

"Never!"

"This is hopeless I'm not buying a outfit Izzy is probably ready." I sighed and sunk into the chair. Jace laughed.

"I'm glad you find this funny." I glared at him.

"Yeah yeah anyway we should start heading back because Isabelle has to make you beautiful!" He said cheerfully.

"Oh alright let's go now." I threw out the remainder of my coffee from before and we walked back to the ice skating rink. It was so cold that at this point I'm praying that there is no snow till tomorrow morning. We walked back to the gang and everyone was smiling and laughing.

"Jonathan ran into a kid and Alec tried to help the kid but fell into the wall." Magnus wheezed out.

"Not funny!" Alec and Jonathan said in unison.

"It is And I got it all on video!" Isabelle squealed.

"I swear-." Alec started but she was already showing it to Jace and I. We burst out laughing and Jace was clinging onto me so he wouldn't fall over which wasn't full prove because I was using him for the exact same reason. Plus I'm fun-sized. If you're fall I'm going down with you.

"Now we have a party to get to." Magnus cheered.

 **Hello readers. I swear im not dead. In this we see clary is sassy as well as sweet and for those who are here from later stories and know the story rhe arrangement? well a new chapter is in the works as well im wondering if I should rewrite everything so it is cleaner and more developed. So if you ever read that story its coming back and i may rewrite it..**

 **As always goodnight or good morning my lovelies. xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sprawled on top of Jace and I don't think he minds too much. His arm was lazily thrown on my waist and one of his legs were bent and he wasn't laying straight. We were both wide awake just sitting in silence while everyone was shuffling around the house to get ready for this party.

"When are we going to start getting ready?" Jace groans.

"We could start now." We just exchange glances. I roll off of the bed and face plant into the floor. "Ow." Now It was my turn to groan.

"Are you okay." I looked up and saw Jaces leg hanging off the bed.

"Lovely." I groan. I lay there for a while until I felt arms wrap around my waist. Jace pulled me onto the bed. "Let's get ready." And finally we both sit up. Jace goes to get his suit.

"ALEXANDER BLUE IS OUR COLOR TELL HIM IZZY!" We hear Magnus scream. We just shrug and go back to putting our things on. I was lazily taking my shirt off and I felt something was off.

"Jace I'm stuck in my shirt." I heard him laugh.

"Oh shut up and help me."

"What are you? A toddler." He burst out again.

"JACE!" my hair hurt...

"Sorry sorry." Jace goes to pull my shirt off revealing my bra.

"Stop staring you perv." I roll my eyes. I go to pick up the dress Izzy had brought for me. I went to the bathroom and started to apply some makeup. It's Christmas isn't it? I put a gold and brown smoky eye. I looked amazing. Then again is the top too tight. I feel like my curves are out for display.

I decided to ask Jace for his opinion but when I come back Jace's mouth dropped. Oh lord.

"It's too tight isn't it. No not tight but revealing?" I blushed when Jace didn't say anything.

I was wearing a burgundy deep v neck. The bottom was short but puffy as well was covered with red lace.

-Jaces POV-

Clary stood in the doorway smiling and all dolled up. I walked over to her. I couldn't help myself. I walked over to her cupping her cheek placing a soft kiss on her lips. It took her awhile to respond but she did. After a few seconds we pulled apart and she looked at me with wide eyes. Her eyes were beautiful.

"You look beautiful." I whispered slyly.

"You look handsome and you kissed me." She placed a light kiss on my temple. I couldn't stop smiling.

"That I did and red you are good at it." She smiled at me.

"You aren't too bad yourself." I took her tiny hand in mine and took her in.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She blushed.

"Because you're beautiful and you're mine for the night and hopefully for awhile." Her cheeks grew into a crimson.

"God Jace could you be more cheesy?" She smiled.

"Oh shut up I was trying to be Romantic. let's knock em' dead." I said as Izzy yelled for us. I winked as we made our way to this party.

When we walked in everyone was laughing and drinking champagne. I could already tell this wasn't a place for Clary. She looked uncomfortable.

"How are you?" I asked worried. It's like her face morphed into something different so she wouldn't have to ruin my mood (which she wouldn't).

"I'm fine let's have fun." With saying that she pulled me onto the dance floor and started to sway. I joined her quickly and started to sway with her. The host of the ball/party thing tapped the microphone. At this point I am confused it is too fancy to be called a party. But it's too laid back and flashy to be called a ball.

"Ladies and gentlemen's welcome to the annual winter get together. Remember and look out for the dance of the night." Oh god I've never heard anything more cheesy. Then again my entire speech earlier could make anyone gag. As soon as a punky pop song came on more people joined the dance. Clary's face lit up at this doing. I grabbed her hand and spun her around. She giggled.

"What a gentleman." She winked. I pulled her really close.

"Oh sweetie I can show you rough." I whispered huskily. Clary swallowed and pulled me down for a kiss.

"That's not very ladylike isn't it." I winked.

"Oh shut up." She held my collar tight.

"Happily." And I kissed her again. That my ladies and gentlemen's is how to get a lady. Hmm not much of a lady but a woman.

-time jump-

The entire gang was able to find a table.

"Omg Simon you absolutely are the most amazing boyfriend!" Izzy squeals while suffocating a fluffy teddy bear.

"Love you." Simon kissed Izzy.

"My gift for you is at home." I whispered into Clary's ear and I saw how she attempted but couldn't cover the smile coming on her face.

"Same as you." She whispered.

"Can you stop whispering it makes us think you are talking about doing the nitty gritty." Jonathan made a gaging sound.

"Oh Bite me."

"Fetch." Jonathan made a heart symbol and threw it.

"Play dead." She clapped back nicely. I chocked on some of my water. Magnus was on the edge of loosing it. Izzy and Simon smiled.

"Babe shut up." Alec said through a wide grin.

"But she-she- GO BISCUIT!" He threw his hands up.

"Stop defending such criminal acts!" Jon said while faked fanning himself. Clary giggled and put her head on my shoulders.

"So the winners of the last dance are-" the host randomly started.

"Clarissa Fray and Jonathan Herondale." Clary and I both snapped up when we heard this.

"We may or may not have voted you in." Izzy winked.

"Well there is no avoiding this." I looked at Clary.

"Let's do this." She said while pulling me up onto the middle of the floor.

A beautiful slow song played as we danced. We twirled and dipped. We smiled and laughed. She really looked beautiful.

As the song was closing I pulled her really close.

"Now I'm going to kiss you." I whispered. She smiled and I kissed her while Waiting Game by Parson James played. In the background of our kiss we heard Izzy and Magnus cheering from the top of their lungs.

"Aren't you a just little romantic." Clary said then bit her lip.

 _ **Well this chapter is long overdue. Okay so I decided that Im goin to stop this story around Chapter 8-10 because christmad is sadly gone. But this will give me a chance to update my other two stories more often. I already have gone somewhere with this so im just going to roll with it. As always goodnight or goodmorning my lovelies. xoxo**_


	7. Important

Hello.

Most of you will probably Skip this but if you read any of the following (Dance with you, a simple white winter, My chérie, and the arrangement.) please read on. If you have been reading any of my recent stories you have noticed I have not been uploaded for months now.

The truth is I have been trying to write but I've been so unmotivated. The books honestly were not enough to keep writing so I hoped that the show would motivate me. It slightly did but that only lasted a week or so. When I wrote a chapter it was me releasing quantity over quality if you noticed. Most my stories seem to have the same plot and insta love because I never had the patience or time to write developed plots. With school and everything I don't have the time to spend hours writing and planning a decent chapter. When I do have time I can't write anything more then 600 words and the scrap I write is absolute crap with the characters seeming dead. This does not mean I'm removing and letting my stories die. I will pick them up eventually. EXCEPT a simple white winter. It's spring and I'm not going to be uploading Christmas chapters while in summer. If you really liked it, I might take all the chapters, combine them, and post them as a one shot which brings me to my next topic.

Here's where the good news sort of comes in. As mentioned earlier I don't have the energy to write or continue my long stories FOR THE TIME BEING! I will eventually come back to all of these stories. The good news is that I have been able to write one shots because I can get my ideas down on paper and lead with that. No strings attached. So for the following month or two I'm going to be trying to put a hour or so for writing a bunch of one shots that I would post on my account. One chapter would be a one shot.

This is to get me back to writing and working on my QUALITY over my QUANTITY.

Thank you for reading this far.

You get a cookie.


End file.
